szekopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Judiciary
The Prime Judiciary, or Prime Judiciary of Fozox Ze, is the governing body of Fozox Ze and all its colonies. Identifying as a kritarchy, the Judiciary's head body consists of a court of Gnui-Xogo (roughly, "Magistrates") who elect decisions amongst themselves, insulated from external influence. The Prime Judiciary has been in power for a bizarre, seemingly unfeasible amount of time, while most of its' Du Xogo Mekoz members demonstrate minimal understanding of economic or sociopolitical systems, and write legislation accordingly. The Magistrates under the Du Xogo Mekoz are bizarrely much more competent than their superiors, and are sometimes considered by outsiders to be the true leaders of the Judiciary. This has seen the Judiciary itself largely dismissed by the wider galactic populace (and even its own people) as a kakistocracy. Even though it simply should not function in its current state, the Judiciary has held sway over the Rozoron for millennia. Legislation is enforced and ignored by law enforcement seemingly at random, as if they enforce laws seperate from those the Judiciary writes. This strange activity is in fact a telltale sign of the Prime Judiciary's true nature - It is simply a puppet state controlled by OMENONTO, an ancient secret society that maintains social order on Fozox Ze and its colonies through the Judiciary, while working towards its own unseen agenda. History The Judiciary has withheld much of its history from outsiders, and as such Government and politics The Prime Judiciary is composed of various control bodies, most of which consist of several courts of Gnui-Xogo of varying capacities. Notably, despite its nature as an unstable front organization, the Judiciary offers a secure, even highly comfortable work environment for governors and other legal workers (as opposed to the turbulent and dangerous environments Szekh and Delrii governments are notorious for). Though considered an inexplicable anomaly by galactic society, the true cause of this is, of course, OMENONTO pulling strings to ensure maximum security for their own protection. The Judiciary is also among the least outwardly social nations in the Black Rim. Though this is to the benefit of OMENONTO, this introverted disposition is simply due to the haughty nature of Rozoron society. As a result, Judiciary Rozoron are almost never seen outside Fozox Ze-governed space. Despite this, they maintain strong trade relations with the Court of Gzahn. Rozoron society is historically elitist, and mistreats those who do not meet their unrealistically high standards of wit and intelligence; this culture permeates even to high levels of Rozoron government, which has maintained the legality of "Deficient expulsion". Expulsion rates are high, and an estimated third of Rozoron population suffers from this practice. Notably, many space pirates originate as Rozoron refugees, exiled and forced to pillage to survive. A fraction of these exiles are not truly "deficient" as the Judiciary would define them, however, and are simply thoughtcriminals or people who know too much; People deemed dangerous to OMENONTO's security. As such, they have been forcibly removed from the Judiciary's territory to safeguard the organization. This practice is also a contributing factor to the rise of Zokoi. The Prime Judiciary is headed by the Du Xogo Mekoz (roughly "Head Magistrate Bench"), who control the affairs of the two Xogo Voi ("Magistrate Branches") of Security and Crisis respectively. The Du Xogo Mekoz is the highest position of power one can attain in Rozoron society, barring access to OMENONTO's secretive and discretionary ranks. Despite the lofty position, Gnui-Xogo in this Bench are often specifically selected based on their overall incompetence, so as to further distance OMENONTO's puppets from its own secretive ranks, and thus maintain security. This has the side effect of the Head Magistrate Bench's subordinates far exceeding the competence of their own superiors. Magistrates 'Du Xogo Mekoz - Head Magistrate Bench' The Head Magistrate Bench is the highest governmental position of the Prime Judiciary, and is headed by a court of thirteen Gnui-Xogo (a parallel to OMENONTO's 13 Cardinals). These Magistrates share equal power, though one or two Magistrates often serve as figureheads to Fozox Ze and her colonies, and thus gain influence outside the legal structure. The Bench's current figurehead is Du Xogo Promise-of-Golden-Tomorrow, a charismatic leader well-liked by her peers and subordinates. 'Torei Xogo Voi - Security Magistrate Branch' One of the two head Magistrate Branches, the Security Magistrate Branch manages the scholarly, medical, and everyday duties of Fozox Ze society. They are charged with the intellectual, bodily, and psychological well-being of Judiciary citizens, as well as maintaining, expanding, and repairing archives of information and collective knowledge. They directly collaborate with the Crisis Magistrate Branch on a number of different issues, notably funding and emergency preparation. Researchers, scholars, and scientists unaffiliated with the Catalog, Pharmaceutical, or Manufacture Branches typically report directly to this Magistrate Branch, and are often assigned to or undertake operations headed by the Security Magistrate Branch itself. Under the Torei Xogo Voi are: *Nqorek Voi - Catalog Branch : The Catalog Branch maintains the various archives, libraries, and vaults throughout Judiciary space. Positions within this Branch are considered quiet and relaxing, and many of its low-ranking workers are young and elderly Rozoron - easy beginner's work for the former, and a relaxing retirement job for the latter. The Nqorek Voi also manages the collection of further information, culture, and data, and higher echelons are tasked with the expansion of archives in addition to maintaining them. The highest members of this Branch are sometimes used by OMENONTO in conjunction with those of the Extraterrestrial Defense Magistrate Bench to locate and secure IDA Dominion artfiacts. *Keicoz Voi - Pharmaceutical Branch : The Pharmaceutical Branch, in spite of its name, is in fact in charge of all physiological and psychological care offices in the Prime Judiciary. In addition to managing the many hospitals and medical institutes across Judiciary space, the Keicoz Voi also dictates medicinal, surgical, psychological, and genetic research. A select few of their scholars are sometimes co-opted into OMENONTO for biotechnical research. *Notoran Xogo Mekoz - Manufacture Magistrate Bench : Roughly considered the "engineer" bench, the Manufacture Magistrate Branch tends to construction, physical maintenance, manufacture, and design of infrastructure, transportation, and other mechanized aspects of Rozoron life. This Bench manages factories and other manufacture infrastructure, and works with the Pharmaceutical Branch to control emmissions, pollution, and other waste. The Notoran Xogo Mekoz also collaborates extensively with the Oztei-Mon Xogo Mekoz in the production of military hardware, and has various joint armories co-managed with the OMXM. 'Zekoro Xogo Voi - Crisis Magistrate Branch' The second of the two head Magistrate Branches, the Crisis Magistrate Branch manages military and police operations, including defense and crisis protocols. The Zekoro Xogo Voi also has a hand in astrophysics divisions, and directly collaborates with the Security Magistrate Branch on several key issues, such as funding and emergency preparation. They are charged simply with the defense of Fozox Ze and her colonies, the enactment of justice on behalf of the Judiciary's people, and the various labors those charges entail. As such, this Branch oversees matters involving military assets, military police preparation, wartime protocols, monitoring of Judiciary territory and galactic space, and administrating law enforcement. Under the Zekoro Xogo Voi are: *Zoitex zo Xogqa Voi - Emergency & Management Branch : e *Kozet-Koro Voi - Military Police Branch : e *Oztei-Mon Xogo Mekoz - Extraterrestrial Defense Magistrate Bench : e 'Zuro Xogo Nuzon - Economic Magistrate Subsidiary' e Culture c Military d Technology e Sphere of influence f Notes and Trivia *g Gallery h Category:Rozoron Category:Prime Judiciary Category:Fozox Ze Category:OMENONTO Category:Political entities Category:Nations